Blood is Thicker than Water
by Misty-Kid
Summary: An alternative way for Ryan Atwood to join The Cohen family at the beginning of Season One.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: I am aware that the topic of this story may be viewed as controversial in light of recent events in the media. However I would like to outline that in NO way is this story meant to offend or upset any of the readers. **_

_**The idea for this story came from a UK drama series Torn and I give complete credit to those involved with that production - I have twisted the story slightly to fit in with The O.C. characters. **_

_**This story is meant as an alternative beginning to The O.C. Season 1**_

* * *

Kirsten Cohen busied herself in her kitchen - the coffee was on and stewing, the toast was nicely on its way to a charcoal colour and the bagels had been schemered to perfection.

She smothered the yawn that came to her lips; she knew that although her body was telling her she was tired her mind would never let her sleep. She glanced at the digital clock on the oven - the time was bang on six o'clock. This really made no impact on her as she had been up since four tossing and turning next to Sandy in bed she was merely clock watching for when Sandy would rise.

The weeks before this fateful day would be filled with silence, everyone stepping on egg shells around each other trying to avoid the topic of the up coming anniversary. Everyone's work would suffer due to the long daydreaming sessions that crept in around this time and if it were possible Seth became more of a social hermit.

When the morning had finally arrived Kirsten had known it was futile to try and get any sleep so she had lain silently next to Sandy listening to his every breath and grunt. She wondered with a hint of anger how it was possible that he could sleep so soundly next to her seemingly without a care in the world.

She knew of course that each member of her family had their own battle of emotions when it came to the anniversary and in turn each had their own way to cope with what the were feeling. Still she couldn't help but feel that pain took on a slightly more painful tone after all she was a mother.

Lost in her thoughts about the past she failed to notice Sandy's entrance behind her into the kitchen, she jumped when his hand slid around her waist.

"Whoa, sorry honey didn't mean to scare you." his tone was gentle and soothing, Kirsten felt herself relax at his deep melodic voice. "Did you get any sleep last night beautiful?"

And so it had begun – the same list of questions that were asked every year at this time by every person she encountered. 'Have you slept?' 'Have you eaten?' 'How are you coping?' - the list was endless.

Kirsten found herself already knowing the answer to each of these questions far in advance of them being asked – this day, she suddenly realised, had taken on its own routine which she could dictate as if she were physic.

No sleep and an early morning for her,

A solitary surf for Sandy,

A long lie for Seth,

A visit from her father,

A call from the Nana,

Rounded off by an awkward dinner and early to bed.

Kirsten wondered if this is what this day justified, if this subtle routine would be everlasting for her family – when Seth was eighty would he remember what this date meant and stay in bed for as long as he was allowed to wallow?

"Honey?" A voice broke her from her revere, "Kirsten talk to me?" It was Sandy holding her by the wrists concern etched all over his face. He had aged far more than he should in the time that had elapsed, the eyebrows that dominated his face had taken on a sad edge and his smile no longer reached all the way to his eyes.

"I'm here", was all she could think to respond – I'm not functioning or thinking but I'm here. Here with her family – the people she had left to cling to until her final breathe.

Innately Sandy understood her words and enveloped her in a hug, binding them together in their grief. Comforted by her husband Kirsten allowed herself to think back to that day – the day when all their lives where changed for ever – the day her baby was taken from her.

_

* * *

_

"_All set – clean and dry diaper on and secured! You ready to get going?" His excitement was clear finally, a day free from work and responsibility, to spend time with their boys._

"_What do you say Shaky-Jake you ready for our super fantastic amazing all day picnic?" She teased holding the five year old loosely around his waist. _

"_Ready as I'll ever be!" the blonde child parroted in exactly his fathers' voice causing all of the family to laugh - including a three-year old Seth who had no idea what he was laughing at._

_With the family and enough food to feed a small army packed up into the car, the Cohen's set off to the local park to start their day of Family Fun. The parents had been planning this for weeks one full day just for the four of them to share before Jacob started school. Kirsten wasn't sure how she would cope on that day – releasing her eldest into the care of others for the first time since his birth five short years ago._

_The day had been a success lunch had been consumed with vigour and outdoor afternoon naps had by all. Later Seth had been happy exploring the park with his new found feet closely guided by Kirsten, Jacob and Sandy had practiced and perfected the art of the penalty kick in soccer – as well as a five year old could manage. Sandy had noticed, and latched onto, Jacobs love of all things sport. Kirsten assumed this was because of the distinct lack of sporting achievement on Sandy's behalf. _

_The young family sat beneath the stars wrapped in a blanket Seth half asleep on his father shoulder whilst Jacob had snuggled deep between his parents and was giving an attentive Kirsten an astronomy lesson. _

"_Hey Shaky-Jake how did you get to know so much about the stars?" His father questioned shifting Seth down to be cradled in his arms. _

"_Miss. Webb taught us all about the stars Daddy – we looked at them through a tele – a tele - …"_

"_Tele-scope honey?" Kirsten gently suggested._

"_Yeah, we looked at them through a telesoap daddy!"_

"_You, sir, must be the cleverest boy I've ever known!" Sandy praised and ruffled his hair softly. "But I think it's time to let the stars get to some sleep - so how about we start heading home to our own beds?"_

_As ever Jacob complied without even a murmur of complaint and Kirsten wondered what she had done to deserve such an amazing family of her own. The it had been clear form the moment Jacob was born that he had a contented nature, only ever crying when he felt absolutely necessary. What an angelic child he had been compared to the much more boisterous Seth. _

_Sandy carefully placed Seth into his car seat, softly so as not to wake him whilst Kirsten folded the picnic blanket neatly and packed away the boys toys._

_Approaching the car she began to empty her arms of the items she was carrying and called to Sandy "Send Jacob round and I'll get him buckled in."_

"_Jacob? He was helping you with the blanket?" Sandy's head appeared over the roof of the car, "Wasn't he?"_

_Fear made Kirsten's throat constrict, the last few items she held were hap hazardly thrown down as she spun around to survey the area where they had just been sitting, _

"_Jacob? Honey come on time to go home?" When no response was heard she began to explore the area around the car all the time calling out for her eldest son._

_Many people were still milling around the park, young lovers out for a stroll, older inhabitants walking their canine friends and families with older children still playing touch football in the star light. They began to stop their own interests as the noise from Sandy and Kirsten became more intense and worried._

_Kirsten screaming her son's name over and over while Sandy questioned people he met asking about a blonde boy about so high wearing a blue sweater and dark jeans._

* * *

The tears from Kirsten's eyes had now soaked through Sandy's tee-shirt as he caringly brushed the strands of her hair from her face and whispered soft assurances in her ear.

From that fateful outing the next days, weeks and months had been torturous for Sandy and Kirsten Cohen, the search for Jacob was immense and they were regularly required for interviews and statements.

Everyone in Newport knew the face of Jacob Cohen and had pulled together to help in a night search of the park – Jacob was nowhere to be found.

In the weeks that followed no ransom notes where delivered to a subdued Cohen household, and despite the huge sums Caleb Nichol was willing to provide for the safe return of his first born grandchild no promising leads where turned up.

Eventually the news coverage died down and Jacob became another statistic in a government record office.

Some presumed he had wandered off in the park and died in the cold, others thought that something more sinister had happened to the poor child. Whatever they hypothesised - all believed that in the ten years that had passed Jacob Cohen had certainly met his end.

All except Kirsten Cohen.


	2. Chapter 2

After this morning's tearful events Kirsten had decided she needed a bit of retail therapy. As she had pulled into the exclusive parking lot of Balboa Island she had recognised at least seven of the various BMW's and Merc's parked in the bays.

Holding the steering wheel tightly she had weighed up her options in her head – carry on with her shopping and brave the awkward glances or whispered comments the Newpsies passed (or worse the inevitable member of the elite that Julie Cooper had not reminded who talked incessantly at her while she forces a tight grin)? Or turn around and wallow in her own grief beneath day time talk shows and her favourite white?

Her mind was made instantly as she watched a blonde teenage boy run effortlessly in to the mall, no doubt late for his girlfriend, Swinging around she headed out pf the gates and onto the highway – there were other stores in America, Newport beach was not the b-all and end-all!

She had driven for over an hour, maybe touching 90 minutes before she turned off spotting the familiar warehouse building that housed the ability to make a serious dent in her credit card. Parking up she jumped out clutching her bag to her chest, she lightened at the though of being, for once, a complete stranger to all.

* * *

The day had gone well as well as an unplanned shopping trip could. To her surprise the mall had contained a few quality shops and she had even managed to pick out some new shoes to match her dress for this year's Cotillion Ball. To appease the mood in the house she had also made stops to various gaming stores for Seth and picked sandy out some new board shorts.

Finally, when she felt all shopped out, she had gathered together her mountain of bags and began to heave them out to her car. She had to give Balboa Island some credit – it had some good points – the valets being one of them!

In her day dream she had failed to notice a large group of teen boys making their way boisterously toward her location. Before it could be avoided a medium sized teen with some weight behind him slammed into her shoulder and knocked several bags from her straining fingers.

Caught off guard she veered to her left then spun, falling to the floor in an undignified heap.

To her embarrassment she heard laughter floating through the air and looked up to see the group of teens standing where her bags lay, a pair of garish orange and white shorts in the hands of the teen that had knocked her down.

"Hey dude! These are so your colour!" The taller hooded teen called as he threw Sandy's gift across to another of the group, this time a smaller stockier well built boy of Latino origin.

Kirsten turned her eyes to the floor and began to gather herself and the bags up.

"Right guys, enough!"

A quiet yet authoritative voice caught her ear and she looked up to see the youngest of the group make his way from the back of the back.

Snatching the shorts form the leader's hands the young boy stepped forward, lowering himself to Kirsten's level. Catching the brown bag in his left hand he replaced the shorts into the bag and extended his hand to her.

"Sorry about that ma'am." The blonde teen gripped Kirsten's elbow tightly, but just enough to support her till she was back on her feet.

His attention was recaptured by his friends as the eldest one, the one who had spoken previously, snorted and shoved a hand forward. Catching the boy square in the back he tipped him off balance, "Jeez L.B. – you got a thing for older women of what?"

The young blond didn't falter as the blow landed but turned effortlessly on his heels swiftly landing a return blow of his own on the scruffy teen's upper arm.

"Shurrup!" He growled dangerously.

The drama resolved the gang of teens moved off toward the centre of the mall.

Kirsten stood.

Frozen.

Rooted to the spot.

For what seemed like an eternity she stared at the disappearing heads of the boys before one word escaped her lips.

"Jacob".


	3. Chapter 3

Kirsten sat vacantly in the kitchen her third glass of wine steadily making its way to empty.

The drive home from the strange mall had passed in a blur as her thoughts swam before her she was sure she had committed far too many traffic violations to count.

Immediately when she had burst through house doors, her bags abandoned in the car, she had headed straight for her room - specifically her closet.

There high up on a shelf tucked at the back was a large blue and white baby box which contained all the precious memories of her eldest child. Gently, as if the objects might miraculously vanish if handled too often, she had brought the container to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath and slug of her wine she lifted the beautifully decorated pale blue lid.

Each item was delicately placed in order on the counter, the dates places and times of each engrained into her memory. The small fragile wrist band commemorating her sons arrival, his first pair of proper shoes, a clay hand print produced one summer and piles of photographs to mark each step of his journey.

It had been a hard and bitter day when Kirsten arrived home to find the pictures of her son had been removed from her home, leaving only a solitary family picture in their private bedroom. Her father and husband had explained that she must find it hard to see reminders of Jacob all around the house. She was amazed that they seemed to know how she was feeling - because she knew she certainly wasn't so sure what she was feeling.

Kirsten shook her head to clear those dark and foggy thoughts of the past. Focusing on the objects before her she reached out for a small slightly worn brown and white dog which she gathered in her arms. Buttons, she smiled, taking a deep breath she smiled as the soft smell of him reached her nose.

None of what had gone before mattered - she had her son back now.

* * *

This is how Sandy found her hours later, when he finally tore himself away form a day spent buried under his legal work. Asleep ion the couch, Buttons softly snuggled against her chest and the collage of photographs spread around.

A choke caught in his throat but turned into a sigh as he ran a hand threw his thinning hair.

Lowering himself down onto the couch he reaches out and ran a hand down her smooth bare arms.

'Oh honey - why do you do this to yourself?'

Silently he lifted Buttons from her hands and began to gather everything back into the box. With the last photograph he places a soft kiss on the laughing child's face and whispered softly.

'Miss you Shaky Jake.'

* * *

Kirsten awoke to the sound of clinking plates and glasses filling the previously silent air. Foggily she pushed back the comforter that had been placed over her and rose from her slumber. She noted wryly that Jacobs box had been tidied away and returned to its 'secret' place.

Running a hand across her crumpled clothes she, made her way to the kitchen to find Sandy and Seth preparing dinner.

Both were silently performing the tasks necessary to ensure the table was ready in time. Neither spoke or even glanced at each other as they moved unconsciously tense about their tasks.

Clearing her throat she moved closer to Seth, a pang of jealously rising in her as she noted his dark features mirroring his fathers. The two males jumped in surprise at the disturbances both eyeing her warily knowing they were all on tense ground.

'Hey sleeping beauty.' Sandy attempted a smile. 'Just in time. We ordered your favourite, Thai - just a selection of everything - we'll just dish up between us all...'

'I saw him today.'

Sandy started, his random ramblings cut short by the odd statement from his wife.

As if reading the confusion which flashed across the faces around her Kirsten went on to clarify.

'Jacob.'

'I saw him today.'

To her surprise the pair didn't even seem shocked at her revelation. Seth lifted the plates on the counter and turned to the table while Sandy smoothly closed the cutlery drawer.

For a moment she wondered if she had said the words aloud.

'Sandy, I saw Jacob today - I went to the mall, not Balboa, out of town and he was there Sandy, Right there. He was with his friends...'

The words gushed forth from her and she realised how desperate she sounded, as if justifying some wild childish invention.

Sandy had circled the workstation and approached her taking her hands gently in his. As if pacifying a small child he spoke clearly and slowly.

'Honey I know that this time of year can be hard - it is for all of us babe...'

Frustrated she stepped back shaking off his hands.

'I SAW him Sandy!'

Drawing breath Sandy again tried to step forward his mouth already forming patronising words.

'Don't Sandy!'

She matched his movements increasing the space between them. From the corner of her eye she saw a pale and worried Seth slip out through the den toward the stairs.

'Why won't you believe what I saw?'

Turning from her Sandy moved into the family room dropping heavily into a chair rubbing a hand across his face he motioned for her to sit.

'Tell me what happened' he ventured.

As if needing him to understand and revel in what she felt, Kirsten sat at his feet raised on her knees, clasping his hands in her own. Slowly and precisely with no deviation or confusion she relayed the days events to her husband.

Once she had finished she waited with baited breath for a wide smile to break on his face and for him to grab the phone to call the old investigation team straight away.

Suddenly she knew that the smile wouldn't come.

Sighing once again Sandy took her hands gripping tightly unable to meet his wife's eyes.

'Baby. I know we miss Jacob, I Understand the stress your under - but you didn't see him today. I'm so sorry - but - but - you just didn't.'

Raising rapidly from her spot Kirsten whirled around and threw up her hands in anguish. Standing to meet her Sandy held her shoulders forcing her too met his eyes.

'Listen to what your saying Kirsten - on the anniversary of our sons disappearance for no logical reason you drove miles out of town to a shopping mall you can't even remember the name of, to buy things we didn't even need. Then as you were leaving a group of boys you cant even describe knocked you over - but one went against all his friends and stopped to help you up. Then he just disappeared into the crowd.'

Her gaze wandered as she heard him retell the details, Sandy dipped his head to make sure she was listening.

'And your saying that this strange boy was our son who disappeared ten years ago today - that this boy was Jacob?'

Kirsten felt the tears stringing at her eyes and felt the blush of shame rising in her cheeks as she saw the doubt dance in the eyes of the man she loved - the father of her children.

She spun away from him the tears blinding her vision; he made no moves to follow her as she went outside the cold night biting at her wet cheeks.

Returning to the house she stayed at the opposite side of the room barely leaving the doorway. Triumphantly she held aloft a bag, shakily she tested her voice not trusting it in her emotional state.

'Here - look - this is the bad. He picked up the shorts and put them into the wrong bag!'

She tossed the fluorescent shorts at her husband as if the were solid truth. Sandy smoothly caught the bag and noted the name of a game shop and the shorts inside. Placing them both on the coffee table he looked back at his distraught wife.

'Honey this doesn't prove anything.'

He paused letting the words sink in.

'Yes you were at the mall - yes you dropped the bags - but that doesn't mean that Jacob was there to help you pick them up. Honey Jacob is gone and you have to let this go. This boy was no one - someone else's kid.'

Turning abruptly on her heels Kirsten ran from the room her tears flowing freely.

Sandy would sleep on the couch tonight.

And tomorrow she would go back to the mall and find her son!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again Kirsten spent a restless night tossing and turning in bed, only this time she had the full king sized space to herself. As she had predicted Sandy had taken the, not so subtle, hint and remained away from their bedroom. She didn't know where he had slept, frankly she didn't know if she cared.

Why couldn't he trust her instincts? How could he **not** want the boy to be Jacob?

The multitude of questions swam before her but she mentally chided herself for such thoughts. As much as she was angry at Sandy right in this moment she knew, after all that they had been through together, that he would move heaven and earth for his children – he would have given himself so that Jacob could still be with them.

Rolling over and gripping the pillow close against her body the first fresh tears of a new day escaped her eyes rolling steadily down the familiar path on her cheeks to pool on the soft pillow. The bright neon clock was bleary through her eyes, blinking away some tears, she focused on the dial and with frustration once again saw that very little time had elapsed since the last time she had checked it – 6.15

All through the night she had lay awake and planned what this day would hold for her, and for Jacob. She had seen the group of boys at around 4.30 in the afternoon walking out toward the exit of the mall. There were so many possibilities as to why they were there but only two jumped out at her, either they were going home from school and it was a shortcut of theirs. Or it was possible that one or more of them worked there and they had come to met each other after a shift.

Either of these theories was plausible and Kirsten had formulated a plan of action in her mind, she would leave early from home and drive out to the mall to watch the employees arriving to start their day. If she didn't see him then there was a chance she might see one of the other boys from the group who might be able to give her some information.

Then her day would be spent wandering through the many stores looking closely at each and every employee or passing face that resembled her sons. Around the time when she had seen them yesterday she would head down to the corridor leading from one side of the mall to the other. If he used it as a route home he would have to pass by that same spot again.

During the night all the doubts, fears and questions had played out in her mind. What if he wasn't working today? He could be ill and not at school! Any number of things could upset her careful planning.

But through all these doubts one thing never wavered in Kirsten's mind – that the boy was Jacob. No matter how many uncertainties Sandy placed in her mind, even if he did rip her story to shreds she never, not even once, doubted that that blonde boy was Jacob.

* * *

Gripping the steering wheel tightly in her hands, her knuckles turning white under the grip, she watched as the cars came and parked or dropped off another employee of the stores within the mall. Each time another car entered her vision she would try to take note of every detail as fast as possible; colour, make, model, license plate, dents, scratches, driver – anything that could be useful for the police to have.

Strangely though as soon as the passenger or driver had emerged from the car and it wasn't the buy she had seen yesterday all those carefully located details vanished from her mind and she steeled herself for the next car and to repeat the process all over again.

Mentally it was exhausting and Kirsten had never felt this on edge since those fateful few weeks ten years ago when ever passing child could have been Jacob. She never thought that she would feel like that again – it was not a feeling she revealed in but it was necessary if there was any chance she could have her boy returned to her.

* * *

She must have sat in the mall parking lot for at least an hour and a half, maybe two hours until the string of employees ended and the cars became the early shoppers out to miss the crowds and grab a bargain.

Walking between stores her eyes darted back and forth looking at each face quickly dismissing each one which did not met her close criteria; too old, wrong skin tone, to tall, wrong hair colour – crossing people off her list.

After a few hours of wandering around the stores as well as up and down over each floor she was beginning too lose heart. She had already been asked several times by an interfering security guard if everything was alright or if he could help with anything as she had passed him several times.

Maybe Sandy was right, maybe she imagined the blonde boy that had helped her – she supposed it was possible her mind could make him up.

Entering a little coffee shop, with an open sitting area at the front, she ordered her favourite half-café caramel macchiato on the dry side, a treat for herself and to raise her spirits.

Finding an empty table close to the border with the busy walkway of the mall she dropped into an uncomfortable metal chair and popped the lid off her steaming coffee. Adding a little more milk and just a tad more sugar she slid down in the chair finally allowing herself to relax a little in her resting place.

Her eyes scanned the crowd one final time looking out for any sign of the boy she had seen yesterday – and then – there on the other side of the corridor – yes.

It was him – Jacob.

Kirsten was tempted to leap up from her view point and rush to him with her arms thrown wide but some niggling feeling made her stay where she was.

Something about the boy's tense movements, his nervous glances around at the crowd – held her in her place watching him, interested in what he was doing.

Turning over her wrist she glance down quickly at her expensive watch the hands read 12.17 and immediately she questioned the boy before her. Her son, this boy, was only fifteen years old and should have been safely in school mucking around in class with his friends. What was he doing here at this time on a school day?

Glancing back up she thought for a second that she had lost him again, in that short time he had moved away from the space he was last in. Scanning the crowd nearby Kirsten breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted him again standing near a group that had gathered around a street performer making robotic actions.

Sitting up in her chair Kirsten focused in on the boy watching his moves and quick upward glances looking up to the sky and upper levels.

To her amazement, when he was satisfied with the situation, his right hand dipped into the pocket of the middle aged mans pocket beside him. Expertly, without any fuss or unnecessary jolting, he pulled out a black leather monogrammed wallet which he slid into his own hoodie pocket.

He stood shoulder to shoulder with the man for a few more seconds ensuring he had felt nothing and looked at the performer in front of them before slipping away from the man toward the back of the crowd.

Once separated from the crowd he kept his hand firmly in his pocket and walked around the side of a shop display and headed toward the escalators to rise up to the level he had previously been looking at.

Kirsten hadn't realised her mouth had been agape throughout the whole incident as she watched this thief pick the pocket of an unsuspecting bystander. Suddenly torn from the scene before her, the fear of losing sight of Jacob again overriding the shock of what had just happened, she stood abruptly and moved in step behind him following up the escalators.

Once on the second level of the mall she stayed closely behind the blond boy, following him toward another of the exits out into the car park. The boy turned around just before pushing the door open and glanced at the cameras and guards one more time. Kirsten dropped her step just a fraction letting him move out into the open space alone knowing that she would be easily seen if she followed straight behind him.

She didn't dare leave it any later than a few seconds before she too stepped out into the car park, spotting the boy over against a wall near a trash can she stepped back behind a pillar looking out at him as he sifted through the wallet throwing away anything of identification or no use to him.

Finally in the fresh light of day Kirsten had the chance to examine his features closely, her breath caught in her throat as her gaze wandered over his face looking at how he had changed but still somehow remained the same over the years.

The small chicken pox scar just near his hair line, the soft blond hair that had darkened over time still falling into his eyes making him toss his head from time to time in exactly the same way he did as a toddler. His nose had clearly been broken since his time with them a slight bend in the bridge which before had been perfectly straight. A small semi circular scar that was fading beneath his bottom lip from where as a four year old he had taken to chewing that spot in his sleep.

Kirsten couldn't believe that he had been so close to them all that time, he had been a short drive away. Years of heart ache and tension lifted from inside her – Jacob was alive all this time he had survived and been within their reach.

Nothing was going to stop her from having him back.

Nothing.


End file.
